parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Woodyladdin
SuperWhyMovies spoof of Aladdin By OlieFan360 Cast Woody (Toy Story Series) as Aladdin Jessie (Toy Story Series) as Princess Jasmine Stuart Little (as an extra with Margalo (Stuart Little Series)) as Geine Stinky Pete (Toy Story Series) as Jafar Elmo (Sesame Street) as Iago Bullseye (Toy Story Series) as Abu Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) as The Magic Carpet Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Rajah Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Sultan Firebird (Fantasia 2000) as Cave of Wonders Link (The Legend of Zelda) as Razoul Soldier Ants (Antz) as Razoul's Guards Sonic (Sonic) as Gazeem the Theif Moose a moose (Noggin) as Pedder Prince,a Nutcracker (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) as Prince Achmed Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) as Omar; Melon Seller Gloomius-Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie) as Farouk; Apple Seller Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as Old Jafar Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Elephant Abu Matida as Woman at the Window Mulan, Miss Bunny and Bluebelle (Bambi) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin Laa-laa and Po (Teletubbies) and Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie) as Three Balcony Harem Girls Princess Peach (Mario) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Necklace Man and Woman Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Fat Ugly Lady Peter and Judy Shepherds (Jumanji) as Two Hugry Children Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros Super Show) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed Flik (A Bug's Life) as Pot Seller Hermilch (A Bug's Life) as Nut Seller Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) as Necklace Seller Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) as Fish Seller Oogtar (Super Mario World) as Fire Eater Cody (The Rescuers) as Boy wanting an apple Blue (Blue's Clues) as 'Laddie'; Dog Geine Conker the Squrriel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) as Rabbit Geine Mr. Dragon (Sesame Street) as Dragon Geine Miss Piggy (The Muppets), Belle (Beauty and the Beast) and Cinderella as Genie's Three Dancing Girls Shan the Sheep (Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave) as Sheep Genie Olaf (Frozen) as Genie with Pinocchio's Head Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Camel Abu Horse Donkey (Shrek 2) as Horse Abu Duck (Little Bear) as Duck Abu Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) as Ostrich Abu Meeko (Pocahontas) as Turtle Abu Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as Car Abu Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Old Man Genie Young Bambi (Bambi) as Little Boy Genie Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Fat Man Genie Giraffes (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as 75 Golden Camels Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Birds (Bambi) as 53 Purple Peacoks Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Genie as TV Parade Host June Widebeests (The Lion King) and Rhinos, Elephants and Zebras (Jumanji) as Exotic-Type Mammals Balto as Loeperd Genie Ronno (Bambi 2) as Goat Genie Pocahontas as Harem Genie Monkeys (Jumanji) as 95 White Persian Monkeys Elephants (Tarzan) as 60 Elephants Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) as Llamas Bears (Brother Bear) and Lionesses (The Lion King) as Bears and Lions Scat Cat's Band (The Aristocats) as Brass Bands Ants (A Bug's Life) as 40 Fakirs Circle of Life Animals (The Lion King), Balto and his Sled Dog Team (Balto) as Cooks and Bakers Raccoons (Brother Bear) as Birds that 'warble on key' Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Super-Spy Genie Percy (Pocahontas) as Table Lamp Genie Thumper (Bambi) as Bee Genie Snoopy (Peanuts) as Snooty Young Simba (The Lion King) as Rajah Cub Spirit (Spirti: Stallion Of Cimarron) as Toy Abu Adult Ronno (Bambi) as Snake Jafar Van Pelt (Jumanji) as Genie Jafar Category:OlieFan360 Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof